Violet Sky
by DoitsuDeutschland
Summary: Years roll by and you move on, even though there are always reminders. Violet eyes will never stop looking at you, even when you know their owner won't hurt you. -sequel to Krasivaya Devushka- past Russia/fem-Germany


I decided to do the sequel, despite what that reviewer said.

Summery: Years roll by and you move on, even though there are always reminders. Violet eyes will never stop looking at you, even when you know their owner won't hurt you.

Warning: mentions of rape from the last story, character death is mentioned, possibly some other stuff but we'll just see how the story goes

Pairings: None but there is mentions of one-sided Russia/Germany

I own nothing but the plot and Nicholas

NOTE! This takes place in Berlin as it is being rebuilt, and there were some Soviet soldiers keeping watch in the city from what one of my history teachers had told me so I am correct of Ivan possibly still being there.

Btw, the title sucks, I know, but I couldn't think of anything else... orz

On with the fic.

* * *

><p>Violet Sky<p>

* * *

><p>Gilbert was buried in the backyard, under the tree he use to climb as a child and where he had broken his arm when he was ten. The Beilschmidt family had connections to allowed Gilbert's body to be taken and given a proper burial behind their home.<p>

They were lucky that the house survived the attacks, they were thankful they lived in an area that the Soviets did not touch, just on the outskirts of Berlin. Why they went into the city if theiir home was going to survive, they did not know, the family was probably just swept up in the fear like the rest of the neighborhood. People do strange things when filled with fear.

Ludwig left the military when the war in Europe was finished, having taken a job rebuilding the damaged capital. He was very quiet these days, but he was also very protective now, his guard always up. He never wanted another repeat of what had happened in those few days. The blond also held an understable hatred towards the Soviets, like the majority of Berlin had.

Maria had taken to being quiet as well, but not as much as Ludwig. Yes she was still loud and obnoxious when the right moment called for it, but other times she would keep to herself or sit at Gilbert's grave. She was lonely without her beloved twin there next to her. But it was not just Gilbert's death that had scarred her, something else had happened but she refused to talk about it.

When asked, she said that maybe one day she would find the courage to speak about it, but for now the events that took place in the days she was missing were kept under lock and key.

Ah, but what of Louise?

How was she after the events of that day in the room? She had been scared, clinging to her two remaining family memebers and not wanting to leave their sides, but things changed when her body changed. She had become pregnant and at first she did not tell her brother and sister until she started to show.

They were not pleased, Maria demanded that the baby be removed, seeing as it had the blood of the man the killed her twin and raped the younger twins flowing within its veins. Ludwig kept silent at first but when he spoke he told Louise to decide if the child, an innocent being who did not mean to be born in such a way, should live or die.

Louise chose to let the baby live. She felt that she would not handle having an abortion, seeing as it would be the death of another family memeber. Maria was still mad about the child but she calmed down, knowing that this was Louise's decision, not her own.

There were no complications with the birth or pregnancy, just that the child was a little larger then normal for a newborn, but that can happened. Louise had accepted being an unwed mother at her young age, since she wasn't the only one, but it was still difficult to deal with the events that lead to the creation of the child.

It was a boy, born in a clean hospital which was good. He had soft blond hair, clearly seen even when he was only just born into this world, the same shade as Louise and Ludwig's own. He had a soft face, but in due time he may have a face similar to Ludwig or Gilbert's when he was older. He looked like a Beilschmidt, clearly, but not his eyes or nose.

No, those were features that belong to his... father, could that word be used for that man?

He had that Russian bastard's nose, it was obvious. At first Louise was thankful that was the only feature that her son had taken from that man, for the baby's eyes were blue, but in a few short months they changed into their present day violet. They should have known that you can't fully put trust in a baby's blue colored eyes.

Louise was unable to look at her boy in the eyes, not when she knew they looked so much like that man's own. It was painful, she loves her boy but looking him in the eyes hurt so much.

The boy was given the name Nicholas Gilbert Beilschmidt. His first name was from their grandfather who had passed away when they were young, his middle was to honor his dead uncle as a way to carry on his spirit.

When he was born Maria had cried deeply, something she never liked to do, as she held him and begged to have him named Gilbert. The request was declined, saying it would be too depressing so they opt for Gilbert to be his middle name. She was okay with that, as long as he had the name in there somewhere.

Ludwig had be frightened of him at first, unsure of what to do, but when he held the child he smiled softly, at least something good came out of what had happened.

Louise had been quiet when she looked at her son, touching his warm face and just looked at him. This baby wasn't suppose to exist and yet he did because of what had happened. She hated him for having been born because of that but she cared about him, she was a mother and instinct made her devoted unlike some of the other mothers who had children born from Russian men, the children were given away, left to die, or were aborted.

Nicholas was a good boy, always doing what he was told and never got in trouble except once in a while. He liked to read with his uncle Ludwig, he liked to play with his aunt Maria, and he loved to see his mother look at him.

The boy was thankful that his mother let him live, though he did this subconciously. He loved his mother dearly, as a child should but Nicholas was forbidden to ask about his father, he was always given a blank expression and a cold response for him to not ask. He had been scared of her because of that, she must hate his father very much.

The little one had asked his aunt and uncle about his father. Maria was quiet and said that he was a bad man who had hurt Louise. Ludwig was silent and just ignored the boy. It didn't make Nicholas happy to know that his family refused to tell him who his father was, but what was he to do?

And Nicholas knew that he would never be able to search for his father, there were too many people in Berlin and in the world, it would take him a life time plus ten to find the man. That, and he was only five, there was nothing he could do about that.

Ah, but who knew that he would be able to see his father, a man he had never met nor had ever expected to meet, in the city where he grew up?

* * *

><p>"Nicholas, you stay close to me while I shop, alright?" Louise spoke to her little boy, fixing his scarf to block out the cold winter air. Nicholas nodded and held his mother's hand as they walked to the market to get food for dinner and for the next few days. Maria would have went to the market with them but she was looking for work and Ludwig was helping with reconstruction so it was up to Louise to do the shopping today.<p>

Nicholas stayed close to his mother, glancing about at the different people they passed. He spotted many Berlin citizens, Russian soldiers, and a few American ones. Including the nice American with the glasses and wild hair that stuck up, he liked to help his uncle Ludwig with work and even gave Nicholas some American candy.

The little boy smiled and waved at that American who grinned and waved as well before turning to talk with some other soldier. They entered the market, the little blond still walking next to his mother until she stopped at a stand that sold produce. Nicholas continued to people watch, until he spotted a rather tall Russian soldier who seemed to have dropped something out of his pocket.

The item fell to the ground with a clank, but it went unnoticed by the Russian who continued to walk. The young child frowned, it would be bad if someone took that item and the Russian wasn't able to get it back. Being the good boy he was, Nicholas pick it up and looked at it, it looked like some kinda metal container. It was rather beaten up looking and the metal was dulled down. He shook it, hearing liquid inside.

Popping off the little top of the bottle, Nicholas took a sniff and made a face, it smelt funny. Looking around, violet-eyes spotted the tall Russian and he chased after him. "Excuse me!" He cried, running after him until the man stopped.

The Russian blinked and glanced around, confused. "Hmm?" He frowned slightly before looking down, seeing Nicholas. "Da?" He said, raising an eyebrow before getting down on one knee before the boy. "Deutsch?"

"Ja." Nicholas said, panting a little from the running he did.

The man smiled a little, replying in German. "What can I do you for child? Normally a German child isn't allowed to speak to someone like me." Violet-eyes seemed to sparkle a little as Nicholas looked at his smiling face, it was rather strange.

"You dropped this." The child mumbled, mouth hidden behind his scarf, as he held up the item.

The man blinked and took the item. "Ah, my flask! Thank you very much for finding it for me!" He smiled again, giggling slightly as he placed the flask into his pocket, making sure to bury it deeply in there. "I didn't know it had fell from my pocket, thank you so much for returning it."

"You're welcome." Nicholas smiled a little as well but frowned when he glanced around. Where was his mother? He couldn't see her anywhere and there were too many people.

"What is wrong child?" The Russian asked.

"I can't see Mama, can you help me find her?" He asked and the man thought for a moment before nodding.

"Da, I can help. What does your mother look like."

Nicholas thought for a moment as well. "Blond hair, blue eyes. Her hair is really short. She's wearing a green jacket!"

"Okay, let us look for her." The Russian smiled, picking up the child. "What is your name little one?"

"Nicholas."

"That is a cute name, I am Sergent Braginski, but you may call me Ivan if you wish." The man, Ivan, spoke as he held Nicholas with one arm. He began to walk back into the market, having left it before, and glanced around for a short-haired woman in green.

"You have purple eyes." Ivan blinked and glanced at the boy.

"Oh? I know, it is rather strange to have eyes like this. But you have them too." The Russian smiled once more. "You know, you look familar. But then again, I see so many people during the day that I might be mixing faces."

"I've never seen you before." Nicholas mumbled into his scarf, adjusting it on his face. "I shouldn't be speaking to you... you're a stranger..." He glanced away, not wanting to looking into purple eyes so much like his own.

Ivan looked at him and just smiled a little. "Really? Well, we are talking and have exchanged names. I do not think that we are really strangers."

"I don't know you."

"Well, I am Ivan and I'm a Russian soldier. I have two sisters, one younger then me and the other is older. Also I love sunflowers." Ivan laughed. "Now tell me about yourself."

Nicholas shifted a little, not sure what to say. "I-I'm Nicholas and I live with my Mama and Auntie Maria and Uncle Ludwig. I like reading and being with my Mama. I use to have two uncles, but the other one died before I was born."

The older man looked at him, that was a bit upsetting to hear. "I'm sorry to hear that young one."

"It's okay. Uncle Ludwig said he's in a better place."

Ivan wanted to tell the boy that this better place didn't exist, but he wasn't going to push his views on a child, not one that was so sweet. God, he looked so familiar, a lot like someone that Ivan had met before, but it was hard to tell. "Ah, I hope that he is."

The child smiled a little at hearing that, though he looked up when he heard someone call his name. "Mama?" He looked around, trying to spot her. Luckily Ivan was taller then most of the people in the crowd and he spotted her. Louise was looking all over, a fearful expression on her face. "Mama!" Nicholas called in her direction.

The Russian man glanced over to where Nicholas was looking, his eyes widening. He knew that face, that beautiful face. He watched as she turned to look over at them and she rushed over. "Nicholas! Oh Nicholas, there you are!" Louise took her baby from the other, holding his close. "Oh, you scared me to death! You were suppose to stay by me!"

"Sorry Mama, but I had to give Mr. Ivan the thingy he dropped..." Nicholas frowned, mumbling into his scarf once more.

"Mr. Ivan..?" Louise blinked and glanced to her side, eyes widening as she looked at the large man. "You..."

"Krasivaya Devushka~!" Ivan smiled. "It has been so long!" He moved a step closer and she backed up, fear and loathing in her beautiful eyes.

Louise was quiet for a moment, just looking at him. "Do not come near him again, you don't deserve to see him you monster..." She hissed in a low voice, holding her child close.

"But why? What reason would you have for me not..." It took Ivan a moment to make the connection. Blond hair, obvious Germanic face structure, but with a large nose nose and violet eyes. "Ah. I see. I am sorry to trouble you miss." He bowed slightly.

He looked at her as he sat up straight once more. "I shall take my leave. Thank you Nicholas, for returning my flask." He smiled at the boy before taking his leave, walking once more into the sea of people.

The mother and child stood there for a moment before Nicholas looked up at his mother. "Mama? Do you know Mr. Ivan?"

Louise looked at her boy. "Yes."

"Why don't you like him?"

She was quiet for a second. "He did something very bad to Mama." She left it at that, keeping the boy close to her as she walked the opposite way she came. As she walked, she never noticed that Ivan was watching her, curiosity in his expression as the beautiful girl walked away, his son in her arms.

END

* * *

><p>Hm. I don't know what to think of this. Nicholas speaks clearly because of his mother and uncle (you know they would turn him into a very smart boy).<p>

Part of me wants to see what else I can do with this. A nice reviewer suggested writing Ludwig's POV of his encounter with our favorite Russian and I'd love to write that but to be honest I've never written a scene between Ivan and Ludwig by themselves, it was a miracle that I was even able to write Ivan and Louise, so I'm not sure. If someone can give me pointers on that, I'd be very happy.

Please review and tell me if you want to see Ludwig's POV story.

(Btw, happy birthday Ivan)


End file.
